


Finding Zahra

by LordStormy



Series: Critical Role Relatinship Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Multi, Trinket's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStormy/pseuds/LordStormy
Summary: Day 1 of Critical Role RS Week. Trinket tries to find Zahra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled Trinket and Zahra, and couldn't resist. Enjoy!

Trinket huffed, trotting through the halls of Whitestone. His uncle had been chasing him for a while, trying to put bows on him. His Vex and Percy were busy, but maybe he could find Zahra. She’d understand, he thought, and she’d stop Uncle Vax. It didn’t take the bear too long, and he nosed the bedroom door that had been left open a crack. He moaned to get the tiefling’s attention, pushing the door closed behind him with his nose.

In a way that made more sense to Trinket than the words His Vex and the others in the party used, Zarha crooned, “Hello darling. Looking for Vex?”

“No.” Trinket huffed, “Uncle Vax wants to cover me in ribbons again. Pink ribbons. He didn’t even offer me chocolate…”   
  
Zahra laughed, the nice laugh, not the one she used in battle. “Oh Trinket. You can stay with me darling. I’ll make sure your uncle doesn’t get you until your mother is back from town.”   
  
Trinket nodded, plodding over to a nice open area near the workbench that had been covered in pillows for him. He flopped down, settling in for a nap. He was glad, he thought, that His Vex had two mates that cared for her, and that cared for him. Zahra was newer than Percy, but she respected him, and he knew she’d protect His Vex without question. His Vex was happy, and so was he.   



End file.
